Crescent Eyebroll
35 (Witness) |status = Alive |location = A-City |affiliation = Hero Association |partners = Green |manga = Witness |webcomic = Chapter 96 }}Crescent Eyebroll (三日月フトマユゲ, Mikazuki Futomayuge) is the A-Class Rank 25 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Crescent Eyebroll is a slim man who wears a helmet with a crescent moon on it. His suit also has a crescent symbol on the chest area. Personality He is shown to be a strong, determined and honorable hero as he immediately exclaimed about saving the hostage from the Monster Association and later claimed that they take back the district in Z-City. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Crescent Eyebroll is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association raid support team. While he fights the monsters, he is impressed by One Shotter's abilities and is later seen amazed at Green's ability to control plants coming out of his body. When Green constricts the monsters, he tells Crescent Eyebroll to finish the job, and he eliminates the constricted monsters with his saber. Later, when Rhino Wrestler comes into the battle, he is one of many heroes to attack the monster simultaneously and uses his Crescent Moon Slash, but is effortlessly batted away by the monster. He stays above ground with the rest of the support team while the S-Class heroes infiltrate the Monster Association headquarters. Nyan confronts the support team and defeats Crescent Eyebroll and the rest of the heroes. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Crescent Eyebroll is called for a meeting to inform several heroes and citizens of City A about a new apartment complex the Hero Association has introduced. Green accompanies him, and Crescent Eyebroll asks him what the meeting is about. Green replies by saying the Hero Association is raising funds by selling apartments as high-class property. Then, the speaker calls upon Green and Crescent Eyebroll to inform the crowd that they will protect the apartment complex from any dangers. Crescent Eyebroll is enraged that they're being treated as security guards, while Green laments that this was the reason why they made the rent free. As the presentation continues, a new security system created by Metal Knight is announced, and the speaker makes the assertion that Metal Knight's defense system can do more work than all the A-class heroes combined. Green states that the statement is quite a humiliating way to say it, and angrily stands by while the presentation continues. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Witness Crescent Eyebroll is one of the several heroes sent to fight Vaccine Man, only to be effortlessly defeated by the monster. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class hero, Crescent Eyebroll is a skilled and powerful fighter. He can kill several monsters at once. However, against Demon-level monsters such as Rhino Wrestler, he is completely outmatched. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''As an A-class hero, Crescent Eyebroll has impressive strength, and can cut apart multiple monsters with his sabers. '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: As an A-class hero, Crescent Eyebroll has impressive speed, and can cut apart multiple monsters in seconds. Fighting Style Swordsman: Crescent Eyebroll is shown to wield a saber sword, and as an A-class hero, is presumably very skilled in wielding it. *'Crescent Moon Sweep' (三日月連斬, Mikazuki renzan): He delivers multiple quick slashes to one or a group of targets. It was first used against Rhino Wrestler. Equipment Saber: Crescent Eyebroll wields a crescent-shaped saber. Trivia *Crescent Eyebroll's design is reminiscient of old Tatsunoko anime heroes such as Gatchaman, Casshern, and Ippatsuman, with large eyebrows, a helmet with a visor, and a bodysuit with a light color pallette. References Navigation fr:Sourcilune Category:Characters Category:Male Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman